


Chanson De L'adieu

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1910s, Angst, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Casket Girls, Corsetry, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dress Up, Dresses, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Festivals, Historical Dress, Incest, New Orleans, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Parades, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol and Rebekah celebrate the 1914 Casket Girls festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanson De L'adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chanson De L'adieu by Chopin. As always, written in British English as that's what the characters speak.

Ignoring the compelled humans that finally move from her hair to lay out her clothes, Rebekah glances in the mirror. Critically, she applies powder to her face, rouge along her cheekbones and brown eye-shadow to her lids. After a moment’s hesitation, she adds a thin line of kohl to the base of her lashes to intensify her look, and finishes off with a rose red lipstick to make her lips look bitten and seductive.

Popping the lid back on, she smiles to herself in the mirror. Her hair frames her face perfectly, drawing eyes closer and attention to her expertly made up face, accentuating her looks. With a last gaze in the mirror, she lets the women urge her towards the bed and strip her of her nightdress.

Reaching out, she strokes a hand over the lace of her wedding dress. She knows logically that this is just for fun, for the festivities but she still feels as though it's her wedding day. Butterflies flutter in her stomach and she wishes that Kol would change his mind about coming. It is, after all, basically her festival.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she steps back to slide on her stockings and underwear. Slowly, the women pick up her corset and slide it onto her body; they start to tie up the laces when she senses someone watching her. Looking up, she catches Kol's gaze through the widened gap between her door and the frame.

Grinning, Kol leans against the doorframe as casually as if he hadn't been caught staring at her. “You know white is supposed to signify purity, chastity, virginity. I can't help but think symbolically, at least, it might not be your colour...”

She glares at her brother, annoyed she can't move to slap him or even throw anything. Not while her corset's being laced and tightened anyway.

“Fuck off, I think I look good in white. Anyway, shouldn't you be sulking somewhere rather than spying on me getting ready?”

“I can sulk from here, thanks,” Kol says, crossing his arms to illustrate his point. “Or I could always lend you a hand?”

Dragging her gaze over Kol, she sighs and nods. “Fine, come in then.”

He pushes away from the frame, holding the door open as he glances over to the girls. “Out.”

Rebekah watches the humans leave and Kol close the door behind them with interest. Her heart quickens in her chest and she speaks as he walks toward her. “It's a shame you aren't coming to the festivities with me. I can guarantee it will be fun and after...” She steps forward to meet him and drags a hand down his chest. “We could make our own fun.”

Turning her, he appreciates the cut of her corset and the sheen of her stockings before he runs his hands down the laces, his nails picking out the ones the girls hadn't pulled tight enough. “I don't have a dress, sorry darling.”

“You have a tuxedo though.” Biting her lip, she moves to press against Kol, arse grinding against his groin. “It will be fun!”

“Several, in fact but casket girls weren't exactly famous for the men that bought them. Somewhat the opposite, as you saw to it,” Kol answers with a smirk, pushing his shirt sleeves above his elbows before wrapping the laces around his knuckles. “Ready?”

Smiling to herself, she braces herself and nods for him to start. “True but you could still come, as you well know.”

“I'm trying to be well behaved this time around. I've got quite the run going between daggerings. You, me and all the brides of New Orleans...” Pulling the corset strings tight, he pauses, considering his words a bit more carefully. “That might just get me into trouble with the brothers grim and grimmer.”

Laughing quietly at the description of their brothers, she hums sympathetically. Daggering isn't pleasant in the slightest. Still... She feels him tying the corset laces and she spins them around, pressing Kol against her bed post.

“I'm glad you're trying, I am. But I want you to come with me.” Sliding her body against his, she nips at his jaw line. “I want you to be my groom.”

“Not your most subtle proposal, I have to say,” Kol jokes distractedly, hands naturally curling around her hips, fingers toying with the tiny strip of bare skin at the small of her back, between her corset and her underwear. “I much prefer the wedding night...”

“What do you think we'd be doing tonight?” She declares as she leans forward to kiss up his neck and nips at his ear lobe.

Closing his eyes, he tips his head back against the bed post, losing himself in her touch for a moment, hips lazily pushing against hers. The barest hint of friction against his cock is maddening but he wants her to know it's not all words, needs her to feel how hard he is for her. “We could just... skip ahead?”

“No.” Pulling away, she looks at him seriously, “Think of it as your reward for spending the day with me.” Kissing one last time, she tears herself from him and grabs the wedding dress.

Biting his lip, he breathes heavily, forcing down an entirely indignant keen at losing the heat of her body against his. He looks over her one last time, all white lace, all prim and proper, before sighing and pushing himself away from the bedpost. “I suppose I'd better get changed then.”

Smiling, she drops the dress to hug him tight, “Thank you.” 

Kissing him hard, she feels her stomach flip as she thinks of the day ahead and the night to look forward to. Letting go of him she adds, “Can you send the girls back in as you go, please?”

“I get accused of anything, I'm telling them you're a bad influence,” Kol tells her, fingers slipping under the waist of his trousers, adjusting himself so he might walk out of her room with some semblance of decency. “Because it's true.”

Rebekah watches Kol adjust himself with undisguised interest, tongue flicking out to wet her lower lip. Dragging her gaze up, she smiles and runs a hand down over her corset. “I'm not a bad influence really; I just get you to have fun.”

“That's exactly what you are, darling,” Kol says, pulling her towards him, kissing her hard and fast. “See?”

He reluctantly takes his hands and eyes off her and turns back to the door, ushering the two humans back in with a look that said he was never there.

Rebekah turns to hide her mischievous smile in her dress as the humans return. The next twenty- four hours are going to be fun.

Pressing two fingers to her lips, she swears she can feel the ghost sensation of his mouth before passing the dress to the human on her right. Stepping into it, she turns to face her mirror as they fasten her dress properly. Thankfully, all she needs to do is a slight touch up of her lipstick. Kol can be good like that, almost as if he wasn't there. The thought makes her melancholic so she pushes it away and focuses on the fun to be had instead.

A tap on her shoulder brings her back to herself and she sits, allowing them to attach the veil. She smiles at her reflection afterwards, glad she asked for the extra addition.

Carefully, she fixes her lipstick before slipping into her shoes and pulling her gloves on. She turns to take one last look and smiles; she loves the way she looks.

-x-

Frowning into the mirror, Kol yanks his tie a little looser. Too tight and he looked ready to go to his own funeral. Rebekah had it easy. White dress, veil, no misunderstandings what she was going to but why did every black suit have to look so similar yet mean something so different. Top and tails and everyone would think he was taking her out like a proper gentleman would. Shirtsleeves and she'd skin him alive. A full tux and Klaus would skin him alive; never let him live it down. Morning suit and he may as well bloody marry her on the steps of St. Louis Cathedral. Fuck, it would have been easier to go as a bride at this rate.

He sighs, staring down the black dress trousers, starched white shirt and the indecisively straight tie, eying the waistcoat hanging on the door before shaking his head. He should just get in the coffin now and dagger himself, it would be easier all round.

Instead he reaches for his coat. He was barely dressed, somehow feeling overdressed but perhaps if he buttoned up the coat high enough, nobody would even see what was underneath it. Rolling his eyes at himself, he shrugs the coat on and reaches around his neck to fix the bloody tie.

With a grin, Rebekah peers around Kol's bedroom door and watches him struggle with his tie. Stepping into the room, she shuts the door behind her and crowds Kol. Slapping his hands away, she straightens and tightens his tie, smoothing her hand down his chest gently. “You look so handsome.”

“Fuck,” Kol says, breathing out like he'd been holding his breath, like he was human and breathing was even a necessity to him. She looked absolutely gorgeous, a white silk slip dress just visible under the close fitting lace that covered her arms and chest. A crown of white roses held her veil in place, her hair pinned under to emulate the fashion. Swallowing, he took another much needed breath. “Sorry, that was not the most elegant way to say you look beautiful.”

“It was to me.” Smiling, she carefully presses her lips to Kol's. “Thank you.”

At the gentle rap on the door, Rebekah steps back and bids them to enter. One of the women enters and passes the items she carried over before turning on her heel and shutting the door behind her.

Turning back to Kol, she pins a white rose through his buttonhole. “There, now you look like a groom.”

Kol gives her a look as she fiddles with his lapel. “If you detour me through a church, I’m going to start thinking you organised this whole parade to trick me up the aisle.”

“Please give me some credit, I'd be much sneakier.” Her lips curl into a smile and she pats his lapel before pressing one last kiss to his lips. Holding her hand out, she murmurs, “Let's go. I want to show you off and celebrate.”

“Don't show me off too much, I'd hate for it to get back to Elijah that I caused a bridal rampage before dusk. He wouldn't approve,” Kol jokes but still offers her his arm like a proper gentleman should.

Rolling her eyes, she chuckles as she slips her arm through his. Leaning forward, she whispers in his ear, “What makes you think they'd get far enough for a rampage?” 

With a wink, she pulls Kol through the bedroom door.

Once outside and in the festival proper, Rebekah turns, smiling to Kol. Brides run around with flowers and effigies hang every where they turn.

“See, I told you this would be fun!” Leaning closer she nips at his ear. “We can even pick some food later.”

“Subtlety, darling, we can't have everyone getting the wrong idea. Or rather the right idea,” Kol reminds her as he catches the arm of a wayward bride. “It seems my sister forgot her bouquet, be a love and give her yours.”

Rebekah takes the bouquet distractedly and pouts at her brother. “It was subtle. No one could see, it just looked like I was talking to you. I know what we have to do.”

She turns, flowers in hand and heads to the nearest bar.

“That may be,” Kol starts, walking quickly to keep up with her, risking a hand on the small of her back. “But if you start, I don't know that I'd be able to stop. It's hard enough keeping my hands off you as it is.”

Glancing to the side, she looks at him for a long moment before nodding. She supposes she can see his point but she won't tell him. Instead, she slows a little. “Fine but you can get the first round. And you have to make it up to me later.”

“Yes, Mrs Mikaelson,” Kol says obediently to make her smile again, crooking his arm as an invitation to take it again, despite what people might say.

She could never resist her brother, especially when he tries to cheer her up. Rolling her eyes, she smiles at him as she takes his arm again, squeezing it tight. At the bar, she leans close to whisper in Kol's ear, “You know what I like.”

“They don't serve what you like,” Kol whispers, fingers tracing the pulse in her neck. “Not in daylight, anyway.”

Dragging himself away from her, trying to remember his own words about subtlety, he lays enough money on the bar to buy him anything he had a mind to have. “Champagne, two glasses, leave the bottle.”

Sighing, Rebekah misses Kol's touch as soon as he takes it away but she pushes it down. He's right; they have to be discreet in public. Unfortunately.

Her smile reappears as he orders champagne and she supposes that a kiss on the cheek isn't out of the question. Leaning over, she places a gentle kiss on his skin and whispers “Thank you.”

“Only the best for the bride,” Kol says with a grin as he pours her a glass and hands it to her, holding up his own in a silent toast. Raising her own in return, Rebekah watches Kol as she sips.

“One day you'll make a good husband.” Quickly, she lifts the glass to her lips again to hide her smile at Kol's reaction.

Kol swallows hard to stop himself choking on the badly timed mouthful of champagne. “One day you'll make a good comedienne.”

“It's true, look at what you just did with the champagne and the toast. And your skills in getting people to forgive you and forget about arguments.” Smiling. she adjusts his flower. “You just don't see your good side.”

“I don’t see anyone whom I could legally marry that I wouldn’t get bored of and want to eat,” Kol said dismissively. “And I prefer to eat in sin, as it were.”

Rolling her eyes, she finishes her champagne and holds the glass towards Kol for more.

“So do I. I find sinning is a lot more fun.” She raises her refilled glass in a toast.

“To living in sin then, as it were,” Kol toasts, keeping eye contact with her long enough to draw the attention of anyone who might be watching before he glances around, taking in all the silk and lace and ornate dried flowers. “Though you wouldn’t think it walking in here. Tell me, do you think they’ve all waited until marriage?”

Rebekah laughs and shakes her head. “No way. You know what humans are like; they like to misbehave even if they pretend otherwise. After all as you well know, the best taste is of forbidden fruit.” Sipping at her champagne, she catches his eye and raises her eyebrow, daring him to protest.

“True enough,” Kol agrees, glancing around the crowd again until his eyes settle on her. “But then I'm playing in a different league to them.”

“Oh really?” Placing her glass on the bar she leans closer. “What's so different about your league?”

“For a start, you're in it,” Kol points out, setting his glass down beside hers. “Actually, you're the only one in it. It makes for rather an unfair game really but one I'm intent on winning.”

Laughing, she strokes a hand over her white lace covered thigh. “Perhaps so but I prefer those odds. Though I'm equally certain that I could crush any competition.” Standing she holds out her hand. “You'll win if I let you.”

“You will though,” Kol says knowingly. “Otherwise you wouldn't have so insistently dragged me out.”

“Mmm, maybe. Or maybe I just want to have fun with my brother.” Winking she grabs him by the hand and drags him up. “Come on, let’s go!”

“You ask me that's six of one and half a dozen of another,” Kol says as he lets her pull him away from the bar and the remainder of the champagne.

“Perhaps.” She pulls him through the bar doors, flowers in her other hand and turns to him. “Where should we go next?”

“Anywhere you like,” Kol says, looking down one end of the street to the other. “The city is yours, I'll see to it.”

Smiling, Rebekah slips her arm through Kol's and leans close, looking to all the world like whispering siblings, innocently talking.

“You always do love. And I adore that, even if it's not always needed.” She pauses for a moment, weighing up the options before pulling Kol down the street towards groups of dancing brides and the odd groom, chancing his luck. They weave beautifully between huge effigies, their laughter interweaving with the music pouring around them.

Sometimes she needs to see, to feel this. To watch life pass by closely and brush her fingers over humans really living.

Pulling Kol under the shadow of the bridal effigy, she curtsies. “Shall we show them how it's done?”

Smiling indulgently, he holds out his hand, bowing slightly. “Would my lady grant me the honour of this dance?”

Taking his hand, she curtsies again. “Delighted to, dear sir.”

Leading her into the centre of the impromptu dance floor, Kol lets his hand settle on her waist, a wicked grin belied by his innocent words. “You look lovely by the way.”

Smiling, she lays her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself.” She twirls with a curve of her lips.

He watches her dance, his feet following by memory alone as they weave in and out of the other people before pulling her close again, changing the steps so he could stay close to her ear. “When we get home, I'll make you my wife. Not in name or by law but in the way that really matters.”

Smiling, she holds on to him tighter, whispering into his ear. “Do you promise to be my husband in action even if not by name or law?”

“Oh yeah,” Kol agreed, smirking against her cheek. “I can definitely promise you the action part.”

With a grin, she twirls away from Kol and crooks her finger before dashing through the crowds. Laughing, she happily spins and runs between humans, occasionally dancing with them. Colours flash and move as she lets herself go, simply enjoying the moment and knowing Kol will find her soon enough. Light glances off of windows and she finds herself caught in her reflection, looking like the girl she used to be.

“You know...” Kol starts, meeting the eye of her reflection with a grin. “Narcissus fell into a lake doing that.”

“Mmm, but Narcissus didn't have lifetimes thinking he'd lost the part of himself that could look like that.” Shaking her head she takes one last look before turning away and taking Kol's arm. “You caught me so that deserves a drink, dear brother.”

“And Narcissus wasn't as beautiful...” He glances over the crowd. “What kind of drink?”

Smiling, Rebekah presses close to Kol and whispers into his ear, “My favourite kind... and more champagne for tonight.” Her smile widens as she pulls back, “I think, dear brother, you should find us a pretty human to share and I shall get the champagne...”

Kol grins, pulling her into a shadowed corner with him so he could kiss her properly, stroking over the bones of her corseted dress, heart racing knowing the risk, taking every second he could get before she remembered where they were.

Pulling back, she fixes him with a look, licking her lips, she asks, “What was that? Not that I'm not pleased...” She strokes over his lapel fondly. “But who was the one saying we had to be careful, discreet?” Curling her lips into a dangerous smile, she pulls him close. “Later we'll have all the time in the world. Now we need blood and alcohol and dancing.” Pulling him out the alley, she spins him, head thrown back as she laughs unbound by anything but this moment. Pulling him close again, she murmurs against his ear, “Five minutes and we'll meet back here.”

“Five minutes,” he agrees, staying still himself as he watches her go, eventually turning his gaze from her to the crowd as she disappears into it.

It takes a while for him to find what he’s looking for. Only the best for his Rebekah, nothing less. She catches his eye as she catches a bouquet, thrown rather carelessly from the balcony above. Dark haired and olive skinned, she’s drunk enough to go nicely with the champagne, alone enough that she wouldn’t be missed. Making his way silently through the noise, he reaches out for her, steadying her, wrapping his arm around her waist under the guise of a helping, if overly friendly hand. “Why don’t you come with me, darling.”

Leading her back into the shadows of the alley, he compels her properly. Compels her not to scream or run, compels her to be perfectly malleable. 

-x-

Leaning against the bar, Rebekah ignores the curious looks sent her way. Studying her nails, she beckons the bartender over. Looking up, she catches his eye. “I'll have two bottles of your finest champagne. For free.” 

Tapping the wood as he nods, she waits for him to fetch the bottles. Groaning internally, she tries to block out the man sliding next to her until he reaches out to touch her hair. Then she slams his hand against the bar, breaking his wrist. She watches calmly as he runs away and takes the champagne, turning on her heels, she leaves without a backward glance.

-x-

He could hear the kerfuffle three streets away before he saw her, walking back to him, head held high in a way that hinted some form of indignation had occurred. Knowing better than to ask outright, he refined it down to; “That was a long five minutes.”

Raising her eyebrow, she nodded. “Someone was taking liberties but I handled it. And the man behind the bar was slow.”

Passing one of the bottles to Kol, she glances at the girl behind him. “Isn't she lovely? Where ever did you find her, dear brother?”

Leaving well alone the liberty that had been taken, Kol follows her lead and turns his attention back to the human he’d lured over. “Would you believe it if I said she gave herself up to me willingly?”

Looks at him steadily, a half smile on her face as she shakes her head. “Never, I know you.” 

She strokes over the girls hair, pulling her closer. “Can I have one more dance before we go? She can look after the champagne.”

“But of course,” he agrees, passing the bottle to the girl and compelling her to stay before he offered Rebekah his crooked arm. “My lady.”

“Kind sir.” She inclines her head as she takes his proffered arm, shoving her bottle to the compelled girl and following him into the crowd of humans. They float around them like ghosts, dancing but she only has eyes for Kol.

Curling his hand around her waist again, he takes her hand tight in his, leading her effortlessly in a waltz. It took all his self control not to pull her closer, not to press his face into her neck and kiss her soft skin. He gave Rebekah a small crooked smile that anyone else would miss but she would know exactly what he was thinking; how badly he wanted her.

Rebekah catches Kol's smile and squeezes his hand reassuringly, letting him know she feels the same. A slow smile spreads over her face as they dance close, everyone else slipping away as she gazes into his eyes.

Stroking over her waist, he leans into her, nuzzling against her ear, biting at her earlobe. “You should keep the dress on while I fuck you...”

Smiling, she turns her head to whisper into his cheek. “I knew you'd say that.” Grinning, she strokes her thumb over his. “For all this morning's pouting, you're glad to be here, aren't you?”

Hiding his grin, he shrugs, not wanting to give her the leverage to use over him the next time she wants to drag him out. “I suppose it’s not all bad. The company, for a start...”

“Mmm, you enjoyed yourself.” Smiling triumphantly, she twirls with the music before pulling Kol to her. She presses flush against him for a moment, whispering against his ear, lips brushing over his skin. “Let's go home.”  
Grinning, Kol takes her hand and pulls her out of the crowd, catching the girl they'd compelled on their way and dragging her away from the throngs of people too. In the first darkened alley he could find, he leads them into an alcove, pressing the girl between himself and Rebekah. “Ladies first.”

Licking her lips, Rebekah places their champagne out of harm’s way before catching Kol's eye. Slowly, she presses against the girl, inhaling her scent before baring her fangs and biting into tender flesh. She moans happily as the girl moves and cries, the first taste of her coating her tongue. She keeps her eyes on Kol, letting him see how much she's enjoying it.

Kol grins, stroking over the girl’s skin, waiting until she is barely breathing before he joins Rebekah. Sinking his teeth into the other side of her neck, he swallows down her blood fast while it still flows before pulling back again, breathing hard against the torn skin, his dark eyes still watching Rebekah, his hunger amplifying how much he wants her.

Pulling back, Rebekah pants, licking blood from her lips as she pushes the girl’s body to the side, away from them without a second thought. Stepping forward, she glances up the dark alley before dragging Kol into a desperate, heated kiss. She licks blood from his sweet lips as she presses him into the wall.

Returning the kiss with force, he reverses their positions, his fingers pressing into the bone of her hips. Breaking away just long enough to draw a ragged breath, he grins. “Here?”

Shaking her head, she kisses him again. “Home. I want to fuck you properly. I just couldn't resist.” Vamp speeding to the edge of the alley she crooks her finger and calls out, “Don't forget the champagne.”

Laughing to himself, he bends down and picks up the champagne, following close behind her, giving her dress a ruffle as he speeds past her towards their home.

Laughing to herself, she races him home, stopping at the front door to pull him into a hug. “Beat you.”

“We're not there yet,” Kol hints before picking her up and crossing the threshold with her, carrying her up to his room so fast she nearly lost her veil. Setting her down on his bed, he drops to his knees in front of her, playing with the skirts of her wedding dress. “Now we're home.”

Grinning down at Kol, she knows exactly what he's going to do. “I've a surprise for you... look on my thigh.” She strokes his jaw before pulling back to let him move.

Pushing up her skirts curiously, he ducks his head under them, stroking up her stockings to a lace and silk garter. Laughing, he takes the material between his teeth, dragging it down her thigh and over her knee, slipping it the rest of the way off easily. Crawling back out from under her dress, he presents her garter back to her proudly.

Smiling, she shakes her head. “Traditional dictates you get to keep it now.” Gently, she folds his fingers over the material, kissing his knuckles before pulling back.

Reaching under her skirts again, he toys with the gusset of her bridal lingerie. “Can tradition dictate that I keep these too?”

“Tradition doesn't have an answer.” Reaching down she strokes over his lips with a wicked smile. “But I think you can. If you get them off.”

“How very cute, you think that's an if...” Tightening his grip on her underwear, he pulls them off her at vampire speed. “I gather these are mine now.”

She laughs with a nod as she watches him hold her knickers. “They are. Just don't let our brothers see or they'll think you're... experimenting.” Dragging him up into a kiss, she smiles against his lips. “And you don't usually do that without me around.”

Kol pockets her underwear with a salacious grin. “I think they'd rather think that than know how good you're giving it to me every time they leave the house.”

Kissing back up her calf, he ducks under her dress again, this time intending to give rather than take. Grazing the inside of her thighs with his teeth, he settles between her legs, fingers curling around her hips.

“Mmm, perhaps but I don't believe that would be as fun. For either of us.” Her breath catching as Kol's teeth scrape her skin and the anticipation makes her heart race. Humming encouragingly, she opens her legs wider for him.

His mouth busy, he hums in agreement as he licks her open from entrance to clit with the flat of his tongue, tasting how wet she was, knowing the taste of her better than anything else.

Heart beating faster, Rebekah fists the skirt of her dress and tips her head back, luxuriating in his touch. It's not often they have more than an hour where both their brothers are away together. Sometimes she wishes a disaster would occur to make them leave for days on end so she could play with Kol. Moaning she bites her knuckle, hips rolling with his actions. Still those are not thoughts for lovers and focuses on his touch.

Taking his time, he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue as he slowly eases his fingers inside her, fleetingly pressing on her g-spot before pulling them back again, enjoying the dragging feeling of her cunt trying desperately to cling onto his fingers before he fucks them into her properly, curling them fast inside her as he licks back and forth over her clit.

Swallowing, she keens, body automatically moving with Kol. “Fuck Kol, just there.”

Moaning encouragingly into her cunt, he moves with her, the fingers of one hand curled tight around her hip as he fucks her deeper with his fingers, sucking lightly at her clit. 

Crying out, Rebekah tears holes in her sheets as she comes. The fabric too fragile as her body shudders. She rides it happily, falling back to enjoy it for as long as she can, thighs shaking and body writhing. Smiling against her skin, Kol fucks her through it with his fingers, slowing them to match her breathing when she stills, making the most of her cunt before it’s too much for her. 

“Kol?” Gently, she pushes herself up and pulls her skirt up to see him.

“Hmm?” Kol hums as he looks up at her, nuzzling happily against the inside of her thigh. “You've taken the roof off my new house...”

Laughing, she pulls him up into a kiss. “You aren't living down there but I can think of something better...” Trusting her legs now, she stands and pushes Kol onto the bed. “If this is the only wedding night I'll get with you, I shall make the most of it.”

Lying back against the mattress, Kol shrugs with a grin. “I'm sure I could arrange a few more but don't let that stop you...”

“So next year you won't complain if I ask you to accompany me to the festival?” Raising her eyebrow, she climbs onto the bed, straddling his thighs, dress spread around her. “You are too covered...” Quickly she pushes his coat off but after a moment's hesitation she leaves the rest. She wants to see him blissed out in most of his clothes.

Reaching down to unzip his dress trousers, he pulls his cock out, teasing it against her cunt lips. “Ride me like this and I'll go anywhere you like.”

Rebekah practically shoves him down against the mattress with a grin. “I'll hold you to that, for maybe a few centuries.” Biting back a wider grin at his expression, she holds the front of her dress up while she takes his cock. Her head tips back as she gasps, his cock filling her.

Unable to think about anything but the tight heat of her cunt climbing down the length of his cock, he nods, willing to agree to anything. When he bottoms out inside her, he strokes over her hips, stilling her for a moment, appreciating for once that they could take their time and enjoy this moment.

Smiling, she takes in Kol's beauty, pushing her folded dress up at the front and letting it back fall down, enveloping them. “I wish we could have this more often.”

Stroking over her dress, he nods and kisses her hand. “I know, darling, I know.”

She moves slowly, easing them both into it as she sighs, thinking of the future. “Perhaps one day?” She knows it will likely never happen but she can't help but dream of it.

“Stranger things have happened,” Kol said, trying to keep the grin from his lips, resisting the urge to wonder aloud what a _terrible_ shame it would be if something happened to Nik, like a dagger to his heart perhaps. One that would work.

“Mmm, like vampires and us getting time alone at all.” Smiling wickedly, she clenches her cunt around him as she leans forward. “I wonder if it's for my benefit or yours? Have you been a bad boy again?” 

Smiling wider, she tears open his shirt, placing her palms on his chest, nails scoring over the skin as she rides him properly. Her dress drags over Kol as she moves; she can hear the material swish and she memorizes it for the future.

Laughing, Kol strokes up her ribs to tease the curve of her tits, desperately trying to break free from the corset that barely held them in. “Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?

Raising her eyebrow, she leans in close as she takes him deeply. “You know I like it when you’re bad...” Sucking at his lower lip she smiles wickedly. “I love it even more when you're bad with me.” Rebekah scratches over his nipples, pinching them as she moves faster.

Leaning up to kiss her, he rolls them over, putting her on her back on the mattress, pushing her dress up to hook her legs around his waist, thrusting deeply into her. “Like this, darling?”

“Always.” Tightening her legs around him, she hooks her heels together and strokes over what was left of his suit. Rebekah's body moves perfectly with his, little moans escaping between kisses.

Sinking his fingertips into the soft skin of her thigh, he thrusts slowly and intensely, langouring in the feel of her cunt tight around him, the heat of her almost overwhelming as he fucks her steadily, keeping himself on edge. Nipping at her lip, he deepens the kiss, groaning into her mouth as she pulls him closer, breathing in her scent, his thrusts getting faster, more erratic as she draws him in, moving with him, meeting each of his thrusts.

Pulling back from the kiss, Rebekah presses two of her fingers into his mouth to suck before reaching down to stroke her clit as they move. Breath hitching, her head tips back as pleasure explodes through her intensely as she comes hard over his cock and trousers.

Kol grins down at the mess she'd made of his clothes, thrusting harder into her to make it worse, sliding easily in and out of her deliciously wet cunt until he couldn't take it anymore, pulling out so he could come all over her flushed red cunt, spreading it over her clit with his fingers. 

Kneeling up again, he yanks her knickers out of his pocket, hooking them back over her feet and pulling them up for her, letting the lace soak up both their come. “I want those back tonight, darling and I want you to come in them again for me knowing you've spent all day with my come all over your pussy.”

Raising her eyebrow, she nods. “You can even watch if you like. But later, now...” She flips him over with a dark smile leaning down to nuzzle against his spent cock and the material around him. “You smell like me. Deliciously, beautifully marked as mine.” After one last sniff, she pulls back. “I love you smelling like me.”

Licking her lips, she reaches over for one of the bottles of champagne and opens it. She takes a deep pull before handing the bottle to Kol, settling down beside him, though she presses half her body against him.

“To holy matrimony... and taking her up the aisle,” Kol says, raising the bottle and winking at her before taking a few gulps. Setting the bottle back down on the side, he shrugs the shirt the rest of the way off, using the skirt of her dress as a makeshift blanket as he wraps his arms around her. “Did you enjoy being Mrs Kol Mikaelson?”

Grinning, she nuzzles against his chest comfortably, tilting her face to look at him. She holds him close and shrugs. “I suppose so.” 

Grinning wider she rolls her eyes and nods. “I loved it. Promise me next year you'll come with me to the casket girls’ parade.” Rebekah looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes. The ones that ever since they were children, always made him do what she wants.

Doing his best not to smile, Kol nods. “If I have to.”

Stroking over her skin, he kisses her lazily, enjoying the quiet moment between them before Nik and Elijah returned from their own festivities, forcing them apart again. But not for long. He had plans for that. “If we’re still here, that is.”

Smiling to himself, he idly strokes her hair until she falls asleep, telling himself the risk was worth it. If Nik didn’t get to him first.

 

_One Year Later_

Standing in the middle of a crowd of bride and grooms, she smoothes down her dress. The same dress she wore last year. She feels as though she is in the centre of a tempestuous storm, disjointed and separated from everyone. She tries to feel the music, the excitement of a day made for her as she laughingly said. She can’t though. All she can think of is him, alone and trapped. Daggered and in his coffin. Her heart aches with how much she wished she could go back, to take back what she said and did. 

Wrapping her arms around herself, she holds back tears as she whispers, “We’re still here Kol. We made it like we promised.”


End file.
